Ace of Spades
by Sekaide
Summary: SPOILERS ahead. Old ones, but spoilers nonetheless. In which Tyki is awfully interested in Allen, much to the discomfort of Allen and the confusion of both. Allen's "death" rewritten. Oneshot? Very very slight TykiAllen.


Title: Ace of Spades  
Fandom: D. Gray-Man  
Pairing/Characters: Tyki, Allen (may be Tyki/Allen if I decide to continue with it, and a tiny tiny one-sided bit here)  
Genre: General/Angst (Actually, I'm really not sure)  
Rating: T  
Warnings: SPOILERS, swearing, mild violence (not in detail), one slight sexual reference, OOCness (Because really, Allen doesn't swear. 'Go away' makes him sound like a whiny teenage girl, though.)  
Length: Oneshot (+? Depending on the reviews and whether or not I get inspired)  
Summary: Allen's "death" rewritten. In which Tyki is awfully interested in Allen, much to the discomfort of Allen and the confusion of both.  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so be nice? Also, I obviously didn't follow the canon, so yeah. This. Is. AU. Don't question me. Anyways, onwards to the story!

* * *

'He's small' were the first words that had crossed Tyki's mind when he'd first seen his target as, well, a target. Was a teenager (a white-haired one, but a teen nonetheless) really that much of a threat to the Earl? Surely not, but he was related to the Fourteenth, and thus had to die. And besides, from what Tyki'd heard from the Earl Millenium and other Noahs, the boy was brave and strong for his age, but weren't they all nowadays?

'Doesn't matter,' he decided. A kill was a kill, after all. No matter how special the boy was, he would end up in the same place as the rest, buried and rotting under the ground, far from his "God". Might as well have fun breaking that strong will of his while he was sent on his way.

His second thought was, of course, 'Wait, Cheating Boy A is Allen Walker?' Rather late, but it'd been hard to tell since Allen was blood-stained and disheveled.

Formalities aside, though, Tyki proceeded with his job. Calling back the Teez that had been nesting in Suman Dark (or rather, what was left of him), Tyki made his entrance, dramatic as usual. The boy hardly noticed him, battered, both emotionally and physically, as he was, rather staring in disbelief at what had been Suman instead.

"I think you have more important things to worry about at the moment, boy," the Noah said, teeth flashing in a grin.

Allen turned, startled. As he did so, Tyki got a better view of him. The boy's condition was apparently worse than it had first appeared. He looked entirely worn out, with his body scratched up in countless places and his left arm, Innocence and all, hanging limply at his side.

His spirit, though, had not been properly beaten down, not even close. Realizing that the newcomer had to be Suman's murderer (the butterflies that had killed Suman _did_ go to him, after all) Allen glared coldly, only pausing a moment to gather his strength before staggering to his feet and activating his Innocence.

Or rather, attempting to activate it. Tyki watched in amusement as he tried time and again to get his arm to respond, each time failing and wasting more energy as he did so. Impressively enough, the attempts were actually rather close, and Tyki decided to finish his job before it got more difficult.

"You done yet?"

Allen did not grace him with an answer, opting to stand there and pant in a valiant but useless attempt to regather a bit of strength instead.

"You know, I can just end it now, quick and painless. Why struggle?" As if. It would be more fun to get the boy to give in, though.

"F-" Allen stuttered, still breathing unevenly. "Fuck off."

"My, such vulgar language for a kid. Maybe I should discipline you before killing you off," Tyki muttered in an almost pacifying manner. That is, it would have been save for the fact that he was threatening to kill.

Having used up his breath, Allen didn't say anything. Suddenly, he charged at the Noah, hoping to gain the element of surprise. Fat chance of success, but it was more useful than sitting around making small talk. And besides, the situation has hopeless either way.

A grin. Tyki made himself intangible, and Allen's left arm, which had been made into a fist since the claw could not be activated, passed straight through him. He stumbled and fell without the Noah's help, having thoroughly worn himself out.

"Now now, don't go conducting such risky behavior. And anyways, children shouldn't go around with weapons." Tyki didn't bother waiting for a response to his mocking (he probably wouldn't have gotten one, anyways) and kneeled down over the Exorcist. Where was the Innocence in a parisitic-type, anyways? Inside the body? Well, either way, if the entire arm was destroyed, the Innocence would be too. Ignoring the boy's hatred- (and fear?-) filled glare, he destroyed the arm, relishing in Allen's pained scream for a moment before turning toward the other Innocence, left behind by Suman.

Allen recovered himself enough to realize what Tyki was going to do.

"You- you wouldn't."

"Oh really?" Still watching the boy, Tyki reached for the Innocence...

...only to realize that it wasn't there. While he'd been momentarily distracted, the golem (funny how he hadn't noticed before, considering how it was bright gold) had snatched the Innocence and flew off. Frowning a bit at the interruption in his plans, he sent out a mental message to the nearby akuma, directing them towards the Innocence. He decided against telling the boy. Best let him believe he'd done his share, maybe then he'd give in a little.

"So, boy, it's just you and me now. Should I pull out your heart?" Chuckling a bit at how the boy's eyes had widened before he hid his fear, Tyki continued, giving false reassurance, "No, I wouldn't do that."

Allen continued to glare at his tormentor, though it was obvious that he was somewhat relieved. Was, until Tyki pulled out a Teez and went straight for Allen's heart. A blood-curdling scream and dark chuckle later, the Noah straightened, taking the deck of cards he'd given the boy earlier as he was rising.

"It would have dirtied my gloves," Tyki said in way of explanation, scattering the cards over Allen. As Allen's senses faded away, he heard one last chuckle that he'd come to detest, followed by words.

"Too bad your friends aren't near or alive enough to hear you, boy. Your voice is rather nice, for a kid at least."

The rest was unintelligible to Allen, but he could've sworn he'd heard something about a different type of screaming if it weren't the enemy he was dealing with.

"Farewell, boy," Tyki said mockingly, knowing very well that he wouldn't be heard. "Too bad we couldn't get _properly_ acquainted."

And with his grin still intact, Noah's "Pleasure" walked off, taking a moment to salvage one of the button's from Allen's coat.

* * *

A/N: Hope that wasn't too boring. I tried, I really did. Reviews would be nice to let me know what I did right and what I did wrong. -not so subtle begging- Feel free to critique me.

-Sekaide


End file.
